Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a bottom chassis, a back light unit having the same, and a display apparatus having the same.
A liquid crystal display device is a display device which may convey information in visible form from electronic devices to human viewers. The liquid crystal display device may include a display panel displaying information, a light source supplying a light to the display panel, and a driving portion controlling the display panel.
The display panel of the liquid crystal display device is not self-luminous. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device may further include a light source, in addition to the display panel, and the transmittance of a light provided from the additional light source can be controlled by the display panel. This control allows for the liquid crystal display device to display information.
A variety of light sources may be used for the liquid crystal display device, but the resulting heat emission from the light source may lead to a deformation or malfunction of the liquid crystal display device.